Electrical connectors are known which have a plurality of terminals disposed in a dielectric housing and which are to be terminated to a respective plurality of conductor wires. In one such connector the terminals are disposed in a single row within a housing molded thereover and extend rearwardly from the housing, to conclude in termination sections comprising shallow channels termed solder tails. The housing may include cylindrical portions extending rearwardly to surround the terminals forwardly of the solder tails. When the conductor wires are prepared to be terminated to the solder tails, individual sleeve-like solder preforms encased within respective longer sleeves of heat recoverable or heat shrink tubing are placed over the rearwardly extending terminal portions so that the solder preforms surround the solder tails, or a strip of such units appropriately spaced apart; the stripped wire ends are then inserted into the heat recoverable tubing sleeves and into the solder preforms surrounding the solder tails; the entire assembly is then placed in a conventional thermal energy source and heated by convection, with the heat energy penetrating through the heat recoverable tubing to melt the solder which then flows around the stripped wire ends within the solder tails and upon cooling forms respective solder joints joining the conductor wires to the terminals; and simultaneously the heat recoverable tubing is heated above a threshold temperature at which the tubing shrinks in diameter until it lies adjacent and tightly against surfaces of the solder tails and the wire termination therewithin, a portion of the insulated conductor wire extending rearwardly therefrom, and a portion of the terminal extending forwardly therefrom to the rearward housing surface, sealing the exposed metal surfaces. Apparatus for wire and sleeve handling with respect to such a connector is known such as from U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,114. Within forward and rearward ends of the tubing are located short sleeve-like preforms of fusible sealant material which will shrink and also tackify upon heating to bond and seal to the insulation of the wire, and to the cylindrical housing portions therewithin and to bond to the surrounding heat recoverable tubing. Examples of such assemblies of heat recoverable tubing lengths with solder preforms and sealant preforms therein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,525,799; 4,341,921 and 4,595,724.
Conventional thermal energy sources achieve a temperature in excess of a control temperature, which is chosen to be somewhat above the ideal temperature at which a particular solder material melts in order to compensate for less than ideal thermal energy transfer. Several disadvantages attend such a thermal energy delivery method: portions of the connector other than connection sites are subjected to substantial heat which may be detrimental to the connector material; the thermal energy applied to connector portions other than the connection sites is wasted; components possibly may be damaged because of general overheating, and some sites may achieve a temperature much higher than necessary in order to assure that other sites achieve a sufficient solder melting temperature; the thermal energy source either requires a long warm-up period which is wasteful of time, or remains heated at its steady state temperature which is wasteful of energy; and maintenance of a continuous and accurate control over temperature and time is an ideal desire requiring a diligence and responsive apparatus not consistently met or found in practice. Another disadvantage is that heat recoverable tubing which is initially made transparent and is desired to remain transparent to allow visual inspection of the solder joint after termination, commonly receives enough excess thermal energy to opaquify, at least obscuring the solder joint therewithin.
It is desired to obtain solder joints without heating all portions of the connector.
It is desired to consistently obtain assured solder joints in a multiterminal connector having prehoused terminals.
It is known in the prior art to utilize a self-regulating temperature source which when energized by a constant amplitude, high frequency alternating current passing therethrough, generates thermal energy and achieves a resulting constant temperature. Such a temperature can be selected to be just higher than the ideal temperature at which solder melts. The self-regulating temperature source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,945; 4,623,401; 4,659,912; 4,695,713; 4,701,587; 4,717,814; 4,745,264 and European Patent Publication No. 0241,597, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. The self-regulating temperature source employs a substrate of copper or copper alloy or other conductive material of low electrical. resistivity, negligible magnetic permeability and high thermal conductivity; deposited on one surface thereof is a thin layer of thermally conductive magnetic material such as iron, nickel or a nickel-iron alloy having a much higher electrical resistance and magnetic permeability than the substrate material.
When a radio frequency current for example is passed through such a two-layer structure, the current initially is concentrated in the thin magnetic material layer; when the temperature in the magnetic material layer reaches its Curie temperature, it is known that the magnetic permeability of the layer decreases dramatically; the current density profile then expands into the non-magnetic substrate of low resistivity and the substrate layer heats up. The thermal energy is then transmitted by conduction to adjacent structure such as wires and solder which act as thermal sinks; since the temperature at thermal sink locations does not rise to the magnetic material's Curie temperature as quickly as at non-sink locations, the current remains concentrated in those portions of the magnetic material layer adjacent the thermal sink locations and is distributed in the low resistance substrate at non-sink locations. It is known that for a given frequency the self-regulating temperature source achieves and maintains a certain maximum temperature dependent on the particular magnetic material and conductive materials and the given thicknesses thereof.
The conductive substrate can be copper having a magnetic permeability of about one and a resistivity of about 1.72 micro-ohms per centimeter. The magnetic material may be for example a clad coating of nickel-iron alloy such as Alloy No. 42 (forty-two percent nickel, fifty-eight percent iron) or Alloy No. 42-6 (forty-two percent nickel, fifty-two percent iron, six percent chromium). Typical magnetic permeabilities for the magnetic layer range from fifty to about one thousand, and electrical resistivities normally range from twenty to ninety micro-ohms per centimeter as compared to 1.72 for copper; the magnetic material layer can have a Curie temperature selected to be from the range of between 200.degree. C. to 500.degree. C. The thickness of the magnetic material layer is typically one skin depth; the skin depth is proportional to the square root of the resistivity of the magnetic material, and is inversely proportional to the square root of the product of the magnetic permeability of the magnetic material and the frequency of the alternating current passing through the two-layer structure.